


Head Games

by Sylar (FanficbyLee)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Sylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene during Sylar's stay at Club Primatech after Homecoming. Season One snarling Sylar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Games

They had me strapped to the gurney, bright lights making my eyes water, as they jabbed another needle into my arm. I tried to struggle or at least I think I tried as they pumped a new cocktail of sedatives into my veins. It was hard to tell anymore what was real and what wasn’t. Between the drugs, the torture that they called examinations and tests, and the different specials who could warp my reality, I was losing it. That fine line between sanity and the monster had been rubbed nearly clean, and let’s face it for me that line had been dotted for a very long time, long before Suresh came to see me. 

I heard buzzing off to the side of me, but I couldn’t turn my head to see what it was. They were making me afraid, and I hated that. My powers were intermittent. I couldn’t trust them to save me, not right now anyway. I couldn’t let these sons of bitches find out that they were coming back at all. If I did, god knew that else they’d do to me. 

“Let’s get this started.” That was the man in horn rimmed glasses. I knew his voice. He was the Cheerleader’s daddy, and he wanted me to pay for what I’d tried to do to her, which made no sense to me. She can’t die! So what if I carve into her head for the toy surprise inside. She’ll get better. But I won’t. They’ve got a bone saw, and they’re going to cut into my head. My chest tightens to the point where I can’t breathe. 

“Shhhh.” Cool hands touch either side of my face, and there’s a weight on the edge of the gurney as a girl sits on the side of it. The way the gurney shifted didn’t make sense. She wasn’t big enough to move it that much, and her weight against my arm is considerably more than it should be. “We’re going to give you a haircut, Gabriel.” 

“Get the fuck away from me,” I snarled. Although truth to tell a haircut was a hell of a lot better than what I’d been picturing. But they shave your head to do brain surgery. It didn’t matter than I recognized the sound for what it was a set of hair clippers. The irony of me screaming at them not to cut into my brain wasn’t lost on me, so I kept that thought to myself. The next to the last thing I wanted was HRG laughing at me or my being afraid. 

“Gabriel,” the voice changed, as the hands started gently caressing my face. “Such language, my special boy doesn’t talk like that.” 

Mu…mom?” I stared up at her, through the glare of the lights. The girl was gone, and my mother was trying to sooth me, to make me feel better.

“You’re not here. You’re in New York.” Waiting for me to bring you yet another snow globe from one of my adventures. I closed my eyes, and I shuddered when she pressed her lips to my forehead. She smelled of bleach, old newspapers and lavender, just like she should. 

“Of course I’m here, Gabriel.” She brushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled at me. “You’ve been sick, and the doctors need to cut your hair.” 

“I don’t want them doing that. I’m not sick. I’m not sick. I’m better than I’ve ever been. I’m special like you said I would be.” 

“Shhhh,” she hushed me, putting her fingertips over my mouth to keep me quiet. Deep inside I knew this wasn’t real, that she wasn’t Virginia Gray, that she was some fat chick sitting on the bed, but I couldn’t stop reacting to her like she was real. “It’ll be all right, Gabe. Be good for the doctors, and I’ll bring you some cookies.” 

I blinked, trying to clear my vision and my mind from what she was doing to me, but I couldn’t. The face of my mother had changed. The signs of her mortality were gone. She was young again, and she was smiling down at me like I was her pride and joy. It’d been years since she looked at me like that. Years since she’d decided that I wasn’t living up to my potential. This was the mom who kissed my forehead, bandaged my knees and told me that she loved me. 

“OK, mommy. I’ll hold still.” 

Hours later I came to in my cell. It was dark, and my restraints were easily undone with a touch of telekinesis. But I didn’t rush to escape. Instead I ran my fingers over my skull. My hair was buzz cut close to my scalp, and there was something hooked to the back of my head. I didn’t know what it was, but I’d find out. And when I took it out, I was going to ram it up one of these bastard’s asses until he could taste it.


End file.
